The Three Arches
by Lithearium
Summary: The first male Novice must face the Three Arches if he wants to become Accepted. Will he be able to? Is it too dangerous? A male has never done this before, let alone succeeded...
1. Chapter 1

Briefing and Background Info:  The first male Novice in the reunified White Tower goes through the Three Arches. Will he make it? What will happen, this test to become an Accepted has only ever been completed by females...

************************************

A knock on the door. Jo'hon felt nervous today, for some reason. He opened the door. There, looking calm and regal was Siera Sedai, the Mistress of Novices.

"Siera Sedai." Jo'hon stumbled over his words. He bowed; Aes Sedai did not come down to the Nice Halls for no reason. "How may I serve you?" Jo'hon asked earnestly, almost making eye-contact with the Mistress of Novices.

He noticed the shawl that she was wearing. And when he looked closely, it was almost as if the aura was swirling about nervously. _It must be some formality._ he thought to himself. _Maybe she just came out of a meeting with the Sitters._

But Jo'hon was still doubtful.

Without warning, Jo'hon was led to the basement. No words were spoken, but none were needed. By now, Jo'hon knew perfectly well that this was the Test of the Three Arches, the test in which novices become Accepted, and have the privilidge of wearing the snake ring. His heart was thumping rapidly, but he managed to keep his legs from shaking when he went down the stone staircase to the basement, following Siera Sedai. Novices and other people eyes Jo'hon curiously, and had a look in their eyes as if he would never be seen again.

This would be the first time a male Channeler would be allowed to go through the Three Arches, and he knew as well as all the other people in the Tower that this could result in death. In the basement, there were several Aes Sedai glaring at Jo'hon, some were happy, but several were obviously dissatisfied that a Male Channeler would go through this test.

"Novices are given three chances at this. You may refuse twice to enter, but at the third refusal you are sent away from the Tower forever." Siera Sedai said all of a sudden, when there was complete silence in the room.

"I accept, Siera Sedai." the almost shaking voice of Jo'hon said clearly.

"Take off your clothing." The Mistress of Novices instructed.

Jo'hon took of his novice robes, feeling rather uncomfortable and cold in front of so many female adults, at least twice his age. When he had taken all of his clothing, Siera Sedai continued:

"Very well," the Mistress of Novices said, "I will now tell you two things no woman nor man hears until she stands where you do now. Once you begin, you must go on until the end. Refuse to go on at any point and you will be put out of the Tower as if you had refused the third time. Secondly, to enter the arches, to seek their knowledge, is to know danger. Some women have entered and never come out. When the ter'angreal went quiet, they were simply not there..... The way back comes but once, you will have to be steadfast. This is your last chance, refuse now and it will only count as your first. You may still try twice more after that. If you accept now, there is no turning back."

Jo'hon was nervous, that information ahd shocked him, it would be a lot harder than he thought it originally would be, but he now fully understood the daunting task ahead of him.

"I do accept, Siera Sedai" said Jo'hon, his heart ricketing faster than ever.

"I know what you are feeling, Jo'hon. Everyone here does. I've instructed the Asha'man here on what the Rings need to hold them open, and I feel confident in their abilities to do so. However I shall leave the final choice up to you since you will be the first male channeller to ever enter the rings and hopefully not the last. Would you prefer to have women who have experience keeping the rings open, or men who's link to you is closer than we could know? Both sides will do their best in ensuring you come back to us, at least from our side, once inside the work will be yours."the Amyrlin Seat said, with a warm smile upon her face.

"The Asha'man would be great, Mother, if that will be good for you." Jo'hon said, unaware of the smiles that appeared on the few men that joined the Aes Sedai in the room. The ceremony continued, and the rituals that seemed to happen so fast, seemed like second nature. Jo'hon was nervous, this would require a lot of strength, and he knew that a minority do not pass the Three Arches. Even those were not spoken off in front of fledglings such as Jo'hon, he knew the outside rumours which seemed extremely frightening.

"Then ready yourself, Child," the Mistress of Novices said, looking carefully at Jo'hon, examining him. It almost seemed like she was judging him, wondering whether he would pass or not.

"Whom do you bring with you, Sister?" An Aes Sedai asked. Jo'hon could not recognise the voice because he was facing Siera Sedai.

"One who comes as a candidate for Acceptance, Sister," the Mistress of Novices replies

"Is he ready?" was the response, from the same Aes Sedai. Jo'hon could hear the words crystal clear.

"He is ready to leave behind what he was and pass through his fears to gain Acceptance," the Mistress of Novices said, much more confidently than Jo'hon himself felt.

"Does he know his fears?" The same Aes Sedai asks.

"He has never faced them, but is now willing," the Mistress of Novice said, smiling at Jo'hon. Her aura flowed out happiness and confidence, with bright and colourful swirls surrounding her.

"Then let him face his fears," The response came back.

"The first time is for what was. Be steadfast. The way back comes only once," The Mistress of Novices said to Jo'hon. Maybe he imagined it, but he thought he saw a twinkle in her eye. _They have never had a male Channeller go into the Three Arches. I might die!_ he thought. His heart now pounding like a huge drum beat, only then irregularly.

The silver arch in front of him was activated by the ter'angreal and odd flickering light appeared in it. Without looking back once, Jo'hon stepped into the Arch.  
He woke up. He was in his home village. _What was I doing?_ Jo'hon thought to himself, and he slowly stood up. Something inside him told him that he must go back to old woman. He had to be punished for being late. Jo'hon walked into the hut where he had spent his childhood years. Now much older, the woman was sitting down in a rocking chair, with a huge spanking spoon. Jo'hon did not say anything as he was beaten blue with the spoon, a nail had been added on it, and bits of flesh seemed to be torn out of his body as he stayed silent, eradicating the pain by thinking about it more than ever. She stopped. Jo'hon looked up, his mother had arrived back from Andor.

"Jo'hon?" his mother called. "I need you to help me carry the leftover bags of the tapestry." Jo'hon stepped out of the sunlight, his wounds from the beating had disappeared, it seemed like the old woman had made them vanish. Jo'hon hugged his mother. For some reason, it seemed like he hadn't seen her for years.  
"Get off me, and start carrying! I managed to buy a hare from the market by trading one of those white lace handkerchiefs, you remember those?"  
"Yes I do, you made them by the fireplace every fifth day of the week." Jo'hon replied, a smile creeping on his face. He picked up one of the huge cloth sacks and hurled it over his shoulder, making his way to the house. After having emptied the cart, he brought the horse to the stable. It wasn't a very good horse; a minor House had sold it off after it had fallen in a race. _Wait. Where's Mother?_ he thought to himself. He ran outside the stable. For some reason, he knew that this was very important, and for some reason, he knew his life depended on this. He ran as fast as he could to the front of the house, and there was a pack of huge dogs, the size of small adults. They were surrounding the mother. She looked nervous, buy she knew well enough not to make them even angrier. Jo'hon realised she was crying.

"They just appeared Jo'hon!" she sobbed, almost inaudible. "I have tried calling for help, but everyone seems to have gone! Even our neighbour! Please help me.." The dogs were foaming at the mouth, and were growling loudly, baring their teeth at the mother, but totally ignoring Jo'hon. Jo'hon decided that his mother was his life, and when he made that decision all became clear. He would grab the spade on the wall, and save his mother.

"Aaaargh! Help me Jo'hon" his mother screamed, her voice cracking as the dogs charged at her, their mouths tearing her hair. Chunks of hair were ripped off her head. Then at the same time, a silver arch appeared not fifteen yards away from Jo'hon. It was the arch or saving his mother from the animals he hated the most. It was extremely difficult, but in that split second he ran to the arch. He knew it wouldn't stay there for long, but he knew that he had to go through there. He went through, and as he did, he heard his mjother's final words: "I hate you Jo'hon!" and the silver light engulfed him.

He had completed the first Arch Test. Tears streaked down his face. Jo'hon wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo'hon gasped as a chalice of cold water was poured on his head. The water was soothing yet chilling at the same time. It gave him renewed energy and strength, despite the feeling of loss from his mother.

"You are washed clean, Of what sins you may have done, and sins done against you. You come to us washed clean, in mind and soul. The first arch was for what was. The second arch is for what is. Be steadfast. And return." The Mistress of Novices said clearly.

Jo'hon did not around, he didn't want to risk looking at an empty room because all the Aes Sedai had given up on him already. He stepped into the odd flickering Arch. Again, darkness submersed him. He was in the Second Arch, trying to complete the test which could possibly kill him.

Just as Jo'hon walked into the dreaded Arch, he heard a voice, sounding like a whisper, and sticking in his mind: _"Twice more Jo'hon, into the fire, come back to us."_ Whoever had said that gave him enormous courage. He would have to thank the person. A silvery glow surrounded him. Then he realised he shouldn't speak about the Test of the Three Arches afterwards. The mist cleared away and Jo'hon ended up...exactly where he came in!

What was he doing back in the Tower? Why was everybody staring at him in disbelief!

"There must be something wrong with the Arches, for a male Channeler it might have broken the second time. I cannot see a glow anymore. It seems to be dormant." he saw the Amyrlin Seat say.

"Light! I thought he would make it, he sure does disappoint me." The Mistress of Novices replied, completely ignoring Jo'hon who was standing a few metres in front of him.

"Child," The Amyrlin said to Jo'hon "You have destroyed our most prized ter'angreal. We cannot expect this behaviour from a novice. Even worse, a _male_ novice." She spoke the last words as if it was disgusting to speak the words.

"Therefore we have decided to cut you from the Power. We cannot risk the possibility of you or other Male Channelers to break the White Tower itself. After this, you shall be banished from Tar Valon with a signed order from both Mother and the Queen of Andor."

"Child, come here." he heard Mother say. his heart was ricketing. _How could this happen? Where am I? This is so familiar but I don't recognise this._

Suddenly, a shiny, silvery gateway appeared. He knew he had to go in there, but he could not disrespect a woman who seemed to be in a position of extreme power, authority as well as other powers. There was a circle of women around him, someone grabbed his hand. They were going to still him! Jo'hon pushed the women aside, and jumped through the ring. _What have I done?_ he thought to himself. _I have disobeyed the Amyrlin, I shall die!_ Tears streaked his face as he sobbed quietly to himself when he emerged back into the real world. He then realised it was the Test. And the Test had played at his very fears of being banned from the Tower, and not being able to develop his talents in the One Power.

Jo'hon stumbled outside onto the stone floor, collapsing in the middle in front of several amazed Aes Sedai. He almost passed out, but knew he had to keep conscious for his third, and final test. _I have completed the second Arch!_ Jo'hon thought triumphantly, even though his heart felt guilty at having to disobey the Amyrlin. _Could they really have those thoughts about Male Channelers? Would they still me as soon as something went wrong?_

He was worried. Extremely worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his worrying thoughts, he was _so_ close to being raised to Accepted. _The first male Accepted, I can't believe it!_ he thought to himself. Jo'hon's body was extremely weak, but he _had_ to continue. He _had_ to show he could do it!

A chalice of icy cold water again was poured over his head.

"You are washed clean of false pride, false ambition. You come to us washed clean, in mind and heart. The third time is for what will be. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast." The Mistress of Novices said in a firm voice.

Jo'hon could see her aura, full with worry and...regret? Jo'hon wasn't sure, but he had no time to lose. He glanced behind him. The room was full with even more Aes Sedai, and their masks did not betray a single thought or emotion. It was their auras which showed him that they thought he would not make it.

He would prove them wrong.

Jo'hon stepped inside the silvery Arch, with the odd flickering lights. He let the lights engulf him, and he closed his eyes. The Third Arch had brought him for his final test.

The novice was wearing his travelling clothes. He didn't know who he was, where he was, what he was doing, but something told to climb the mountain. He recognised it, it was the Dragonmount. He remembered he had always been afraid of the mountain, a victory had been won, but had it really? The novice wasn't so sure. Hours of hard climbing, sweat draping off him like a waterfall led him to the top of the mountain. Jo'hon could hardly breathe, the air seemed very hard to breathe in. He looked around.

Nothing.

There was nothing. Jo'hon blinked and there was still nothing. He now realised he was not even on the mountain anymore. _Light! Where am I?_ he thought to himself, rather worriedly he began to run. There was nothing but black in front of him, he could not see anything. Jo'hon had never been scared of the dark, but this darkness seemed unnatural.

"Welcome to my World" a low but loud voice growled from everywhere.  
"I have you caught. You might be able to run from everything else but from me you _cannot_ run away!" the voice started to laugh in a rather insulting way towards Jo'hon.

"What have you done to me, who are you?" Jo'hon shouted to the voice, extremely angry that he had been disrupted from his mountain climbing.

"Ha ha ha, poor little Jo'hon doesn't know where he is." The voice said in a baby's imitation of Jo'hon. "Don't you see Jo'hon? This is the end."

Jo'hon knew deep down that it was true. But he could not grasp the idea of that. He ran as far as he could. He stumbled over something. It was his father. His father had left his mother a long time ago, but Jo'hon had always wanted him to come back.

"Father!" Jo'hon exclaimed, sitting down next to him. He did not reply. There was a slightly blank expression about him. He seemed....empty. "Your father had been caught by those Tar Valon witches, and stilled." The voice said with disgust, almost spitting when he talked.

Everything came back to Jo'hon. Jo'hon had the One Power too, like his father. What was he doing now though? Had he met those "witches" the voice spoke of already?

"Your father was promised the opportunity to develop and control the One Power so that he could go back to your Mother and you and continue with life. Within a year the witches had stilled him and killed him straight away. The Amyrlin Seat at the time had turned a blind eye towards it but everyone knew that she signed the decree to have him stilled and killed. It is I who look after him. You can save him you know, you must kill the Amyrlin Seat."

_Blood and Ashes! How could they do this towards a man. My dad!_ Rage and anger filled Jo'hon and it bubbled over.

"WHERE CAN I FIND HER?" He shouted, snarling, his anger taking over.

"As luck could have it, she is right behind you." the voice said, with a satisfied tone.  
Jo'hon turned around and he was in the White Tower, in the Amyrlin's study all of a sudden. She was sitting there doing paperwork.

"Can I help you Child?" The Amyrlin Seat had said to him with a smile, putting her paperwork down.  
"Yes. Answer me this question: 'Has a man by the name of M'erridoc been stilled and killed because of you?' " Jo'hon said bitterly. He could see the sudden flash behind her eyes.

"Child. I don't know how you know this, and you know I cannot lie. But things that happened are meant to be. The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills."

"You speak in riddles" snarled Jo'hon. He could see his father sitting next to him, rocking his head back and forth, with the same vacant look that he had in the darkness. 'Help me' Jo'hon heard him whisper quietly, making direct eye contact with his son.  
Something happened. An Arch had appeared next to the door. He knew he had to be in there, for whatever reason, but he had to save his own father!

"Jo'hon, make me proud. Kill the witch!" his father gasped with his raspy voice.

"Dad?

I love you."

Jo'hon ran towards the Arch. It seemed to be fading. He ran towards it, looking once more at his father and the Amyrlin Seat as the silvery light covered his eyes. His father had still been there on the floor in front of the Amyrlin, rocking. _Those witches had done that to him! How could they?_ Anger turned into hatred, and that turned into revenge. Jo'hon's eyes were streaming with tears, he was back in the room. He knew that it was the Test. It was complete! But how much of it was real? How much of it wasn't?

Another chalice of water was poured over his head, and seemed to wash away all that hatred and revenge...and regret.

"Welcome, Son." The Amyrlin said warmly to Jo'hon as he stood up.


End file.
